Creation Teller short stories and one shots
by Creation Teller
Summary: A collection of short stories and Fanfiction Ideas created for enjoyment purposes. If you make out of one of my Ideas or short stories, please post its name in the reviews, so I can enjoy it as well.
1. One Piece short Story

**Know now that I am not much of a writer. Characters might be a little out of Character and the situation might make no sense, but I hope you enjoy them at least.**

 **Also I do not own any of the characters, movies, comics, or shows my stories are created from, they belong to their original owners and creators.**

 **Story 1:** A Second Chance, with a twist.

(Series: One Piece)

"W-w-what happened?" asked a confused Luffy.

"AAAHHHH Where are we!" Cried a extremely nervous Chopper.

One by one the Straw Hats Pirates awoke and looked at where they were. It a grassy hill with the wind blowing gentle through the air. The skies where a deep gray and the waves of the sea were rough and starting to turn violent. The Straw Hats all looked around for any signs that might tell them more about where they were.

And then they saw them. At the hill where several tombstones and each had one of there names!

"What's going on?" Nami the navigator of the group questioned, clearly disturbed at looking at her own grave.

"AAAHHH, If this is my grave then that means I'm dead! Oh wait I'm already dead, skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Laughed Brook.

"This is not the time for that!" Usopp said clearly annoyed and frightened "This must be some kind of joke, yes that's it a joke! whoever did this come on out or you'll have to face the great Captain Usopp!"

"I do not believe this some kind of joke or trick." said their archaeologist Robin as she went to take a closer look at the tombstones. "These are covered in mold and are showing signs of weathering that should take almost half a century to develop."

They all looked at each other growing more concerend with each passing moment until Luffy said what was on all their mind "who did this".

"I can answer that" said a calm and unknown voice to the group. Quick as a flash they prepared for a fight, Zoro drawing his swords, Sanji, Luffy, and Jinbe, raised their limbs to strike, and the others got on to the defensive drawing their own poses and weapons for a possible attack. But none came.

In front of them a young man, short brown hair dressed in a simple white T-shirt, jeans, and boots. What made him stand out to the Straw Hats were the scars he had. One of his arms was mostly burned and the other was covered in scratches and scars. He was appear to be blind in one eye from a burn near his eye but they were not sure.

"It was I who brought you all here, but I had a reason". The stranger said in a calm almost brotherly voice.

"Why!" demanded Zoro ready for a fight. "I brought you here for the sake of you and your loved ones." The stranger said with urgency "They shall all die if you don't hear what I say."

The most of the Straw Hats, angry at the stranger for threatening their families were ready to show him no mercy, but Luffy stopped them!

"Wait!" Luffy said causing the other to look at him in great confusion. "You don't look like a liar and you look to weak, so we won't hurt you, say whatever you want."

The Straw Hats one by one stood down, but had their weapons close to be safe. "Thank you." said the stranger "Now for introductions, My name is Omen and that is what I am. I am the whispers of a legend long forgotten or a secret lost to the wind. I also am the one who inherited the Time-Time fruit."

"Yeah right you're just some pirate working for Kaido or the Navy!" Nami accused.

"Really, it is very impolite to interrupt someone during their story" Omen said "Now where was I, oh yes, I wield the Time-Time fruit. And by using its powers I have brought you into the future. over 50 years from now." The straw hat were not impressed. "To prove my story true take a glimpse at your lives, from childhood to yesterday." Omen clasped his hand and it started to glow with a ghostly aura, when he released his grip, light blue smoke filled the air and image of the Straw Hats lives started to appear in it.

"I take it you believe me now?" Omen asked. They all nodded yes.

"Good now what I'm about to tell you is not a happy tale, but one of darkness and evil covering the world in the disguise of justice and light! Some time after your struggles on Wano you find the last road Poneglyph, but Blackbeard was there after the same thing, you fought over it and won some of you battles against his crew, but their were too many and worst the Navy showed up. A spy was placed in Blackbeard crew and he informed the Navy about Blackbeard and his growth to power. In the end both you and the Blackbeard armada were destroyed, Blackbeard was captured and taken to a lab to be experimented on for his unique ability to have multiple devil fruits, and you were and your allies were hunted down and murdered on the spot. After that things went downhill fast, the Revolutionaries fell apart from a attack by Blackbeard and the Navy attacking them in their weakened state, the kingdoms you helped were decimated the leaders were eradicated and the citizens were forced into labor or to submit under a Marine vice-captain who would control the area. Sakura kingdom's doctors were taken, Fishman Island was destroyed and the royal family was taken and used as weapons of war, and the rest had their rulers killed as well."

The Straw Hats witness these events through Omen smoke and were appalled at what they saw.

"The few good marines, after years of seeing just how corrupt the World Government was and being unable to help anyone without getting punished, lost all faith. Tashigi, after seeing the swords she once tried to save from "evil" pirates watched them being used to cut down begging civilians, simple criminals, or just people the wielder didn't like, or seeing them placed as decorative furniture or centerpieces for the elites never to be wielded again completely lost it. She quit the Marines and moved to a small village where no one knew she was once a marine. She became a small time bounty hunter and the local drunk, she sold her sword and traded it for a cheap cutlass and more money for rent and booze!"

Zoro could not believe what he saw , an aged Tashigi sitting at a bar, completely drunk and looking completely miserable.

"Vice-Admirals Coby and Smoker don't do much better, most of their crews and themselves broke off from the main headquarters and stationed themselves in their hometowns, where they are hated by the population. Even more began to regret and hate being in the Navy for what they had done, but it was to late, the World Government controlled the world." Omen finished with a sigh.

Luffy's hat covered his eyes, but his fists were tightened so much they started to bleed, the other weren't doing much better. Some were crying, other were wallowing in despair and hopelessness. They had just seen their deaths, the friends, family, and allies deaths, and the fall of the entire world.

"Why did you show us that?" Luffy said very seriously, very scary, very quietly, very unlike Luffy.

"I showed you that, so I could ask you this simple question. If you could change all that, would you take the risk?"

As those few words left Omen mouth the Straw Hats all starred at him with hope seeking eyes. "What do you mean?" Chopper and Robin asked.

"My fruit powers are awakened and more powerful than the last users, I have the ability to transfer your minds into your younger bodies along with your strength and skills. I will also change one thing in the past for each of you, after that it is up to you to set things right."

The Straw Hats all looked at each other, with no doubt in their minds they all said "Deal!"

Omen smiled widely from that "Wonderful, now here is what you need to know" he said as he drew a small watch from his pocket.

"Luffy, this watch I'm giving you is filled with the knowledge of the future, but it can only be used to allow others to regain their memories of their future selves. To avoid unneeded changes only Luffy will remember at first, all those he shows this watch to and says their name will remember and gain all their strength back from the future. Understand?" They all nodded.

"Great, for your gifts." Omen said showing each member a change he was going to make because of them.

"Luffy, at Marineford before I will give Kuma his free will back and make sure whatever kept him loyal to the Marines it taken away from them, he will use his power to save Oars Jr., Ace, Whitebeard, and many others that day." Luffy cried tears of joy from hearing that his brother was going to be saved.

"Zoro, Kunia, will not die, her fall down the stairs with cause her to simple injure her ankle a little, not die. She will take over her father dojo and give you her sword as a parting gift as you go out into the world." Zoro couldn't believe his eyes as an image of kunia, alive and well, waved him goodbye as he left the dojo!

"Nami, you mother will not die, you rush out of the house and Arlong will see one of your maps, he will offer a trade your service for the lives of you mother and sister. You will agree and this will lead to your original deal to buy back the village and meeting Luffy." Nami covered her mouth crying knowing that her mother was going to be o.k.

"Usopp, for your braver I grant the crew a gift, the ability to draw more people who were once enemies into becoming friends, those of Baroque Works, Silver Fox Foxy, Caribou, Buggy, and others will ally themselves with you all."

"Sanji, before you escape from Germa 66 I will give your brothers and sister a drug that will alter what Judge did to them. When they open their eyes they will be human. They will have no memories and their great strength will be gone, Reiju will remember a little, but not much. You will take them with you and escape, Judge will think you all died in the battle, you will survive being stuck on that island with Zeff and grow up together, you acting as the "Big Brother". Your siblings will be like your mother always wanted, kind and human, just like you. They will gain their raid suits and strength back, but they will never follow Judge again" Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth after hearing all of that.

"Chopper, for your kindness, I give a gift to the world. I will cause a young Celestial Dragon to have a great urge to explore the world. He will become stranded on one of his journeys and see the world as it really is. He will be attacked and hurt, but a simple kindness will change his world. He will be saved by a simple fisherman who will give him a boat to leave the island and return home. After that he will see all the pain his ancestors have caused. He will free all of his slaves and return them home, he will use his fortune to buy slave houses and destroy them, and he will sabotage other Dragons and free their slaves. This Dragon, at only eighteen years of age will be one of your most valuable allies".

"Robin, for you I give a gift to the Marines." "What!" cried an outraged Nami as the rest started to become aggressive. "Calm down this is a gift both sides will enjoy. I will give you information about several Marines whose morals are good and true, when you met them, use the Watch on them and they will see their future and what the world will become. These marines will become spies and allies to your crew and add you in key moments, such as Impel Down and Marineford."

The Straw Hats calmed down after hearing that.

"Franky, for your ingenuity I will give each crew member their full arsenal of weapons and tech after they remember to fight at their full strength."

"Brook, because you brought so many happiness I give to you hope. Hope in the form of great and powerful allies. I will change Big Mom's and Kaido's pasts just enough for something glorious to happen. After my changes many of their crews including Big Mom's own children will despise them and wish to break away. They will become your allies, if you show them hope that their leaders can be beaten. The Seven Warlords will also change as well, Hancock and Moria must remember there futures, like you for if they do they will join you in Wano. There help will be a big help in freeing the country and making strong allies of Kaido's crew and subordinates."

"Finally Jinbe, I will save a fishman child who's size is greater than Shirahoshi, but not by much, in the original timeline he was died before his prime. When I save him he will spot Hody Jones and stop him from shooting the queen. This will help the fishmen to see the errors of their hate and strive harder for equallity among the humans. The fishman who I will save will grow to become a pirate who will join your crew and eventually marry Shirahoshi, allowing for a great era for the fishman to happen." Omen finished looking towards the Straw Hats for their reactions.

Jinbe, Nami, and Chopper were crying tears of joy, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Usopp could not believe their eyes, Robin and Brook looked on at the others happy for a second chance, and Luffy looked like he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you so much weird guy Omen!" Luffy exclaimed with a bow.

"My name is no-" Omen stopped speaking as he saw the pirates smiling faces.

"Oh well, lets get this started" Omen said good naturally. "You all understand that this is not seat in stone, you will have to fight to succeed and after your two years apart this will become vastly different and more struggles will await you. Are you prepared?" Omen said Seriously.

The Straw Hats all nodded to one another "Yes!" they cried.

"Well then, here you go."

Omen snapped his fingers.

And they were gone, gone to the distant past, where their story was only just beginning.

 **Note: I am in no way hating Tashigi or other characters , I just think that is what she and the others would have done if everything they strived for was useless and virtually a lie.**

 **Anyway hope you like this short story, updating will be on and off. But still hoped you liked this and see you later!**


	2. Monster legends meets Trollhunters

**I don't own either of these franchises, they belong to their respected owners.**

Fanfiction Idea. A Monster Legends and Trollhunters fanfiction. In this story a teenager from our world, OC, who is a pro at monster legends is transported to the world of Trollhunters. Their he finds that he can summon his monsters from Monster Legends and control them. He joins the fight to defeat Gunmarr and makes new friends in the process. Rules: the monsters have to have their creature names, **No custom names** , it would make things too confusing. 2: the OC has to be older than the main human characters of Trollhunters, he acts like the big brother of the group. 3: the OC can only summon 3 monsters at a time like the game. They can use any moves that they can learn though not just 4 at a time. **Optional: The OC and his monsters can be slightly OP, if you want. 2: he gains powers of the monsters over time. 3: He heals Angor Rot early, so he turns good earlier and helps keep Draal from dying.**


	3. Supermansion done right

**I do not own anything of Supermansion all rights go to owners and creators.**

Fanfiction Idea.

A sick OC from the future is sent back to comatose Titanium Rex, before he has an affair with Doctor Deizo's wife. The OC is a meta human with the power to copy and absorb any kind of power (he has gained the powers from the gauntletS so very OP). He succeeds and escapes the heroes. Before he dies from his illness he transfers his mind into a young child clone version of himself that his allies in the future created. Devizo and Debbie find him not knowing he is the one who hurt Rex and adopt him as their son, he gets raised along with Lex (who was born from her mom using Rex's DNA to make her) and sees the other heroes often and becomes a hero. After college he gains lots of new friends with powers **More OC's** and they join the League with him. Devizo is not a villain, several villains are turning into heroes thanks to the Original OC, and Debbie is not crazy. Life is good. Until Rex wakes up around the time American Ranger is found and Black Saturn and Brad join the League. Now the OC and his friends and other members of the league (cooch and Robobot) must deal with drama, out of touch heroes, and PR nightmare heroes, all while saving the world.

Rules: The main hero has to have a harem of a lot of characters (Heroes, Villains, OC characters, but not Lex). He is very OP as he has the powers of many, many, many, many different heroes and villains from the past, present, and future. Several villains become heroes. The OC stops Rex and Saturn from hurting Ex-villains and ex-members of the League like they did in the original timeline.

Optional: Lemons, but as the show is rated very high it is recommended. The timeline of this story and the original timeline of the chow can meet. Saturn finally becomes a competent hero (human being). Rex and goes rouge for a while after American find out about him and Gloria and his antics get him suspended from the team.

There is no Rex hate, just facts that it is pretty much Rex's fault for most of the problems, villains, and heartbreak in the show.


End file.
